


He Seemed Happy

by SeizeTheJay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Short, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeizeTheJay/pseuds/SeizeTheJay
Summary: He knew it was going to happen, it was inevitable, really.





	He Seemed Happy

 

  It wasn't all that shocking, to be honest.

 

 

   Shiro and Keith had known eachother longer, had more time to get to know eachother... Why did he think he even had a chance?

 

 

   Maybe it's because love doesn't care about chance. Sometimes your instincts take over and you fling yourself into whatever stupid decision your brain came up with. Regardless, it didn't matter now. Not when he was slowly dying. Not literally.

 

 

   Not yet, anyway.

 

 

   The first time he noticed those two were growing closer, it was after a boring diplomatic mission. It looked like a friendly conversation at first. Then they kissed. Suppose they thought nobody was around? The lions are kept in seperate spaces, after all.

 

 

   He had come to ask Keith if he wanted to spar. Maybe take on the gladiator bot together. The mission had been boring for Lance, after all, and he was the more personable one! But then he saw them kiss. They were like animals, as though their lion companions had taken over. It was fierce. Lance couldn't bare to interupt when they broke the kiss and started scenting eachother.

 

 

   It wasn't supposed to hurt. Why did it hurt? Well, obviously it was supposed to hurt, witnessing the breaking of your strong bond with your mate will do that to you. Oh gods, his chest hurt.

 

 

   He hid in his bedroom. It wasn't sound proof, so he moved to the shower. Why did he have his bayard with him? Why was he reacting so strongly? He had expected it for some time now.

 

 

   It was inevitable to avoid it. Shiro didn't remember their bond, after all. Shiro didn't remember how he used to be with anyone at the Garrison, but why should those relationships matter over the one with his mate?

 

 

   When they found Lance it was about two days later. Everyone figured he was being a brat over how boring the last mission was. He had complained the entire time, seeing as he wouldn't be punished too bad, peace was almost achieved.

 

 

   When they found Lance he was slumped against the shower door, face stuck in a tormented scream. They didn't know the real reason he screamed. They didn't know he put himself to death just as a new bond between Keith and Shiro was cemented with a pretty little mark for each of them.

 

 

   He had tearstains down his face and a stab wound in his neck. His once trusty bayard had been dropped, shifting back to it's circular state once it's master's spirit was gone. It was a gruesome sight, and it wasn't even the one who Lance loved the most in his life who had the misfortune of discovering. The other paladins had to pry Hunk away from the frozen corpse, lest the kind man, for he had aged into one, become just the same.

 

 

   They took Lance back to earth; abandoned all of the stupid space politics because Lance deserved to at least return to his family. When the mortician sewed the wound shut, family and friends made a shocking discovery.

 

 

   There, where Lance's gaping fatal wound had been, was a heart. Only, it had a jagged split down the middle. It didn't have the chance to fade, they would later learn upon the discovery of a note inside the red lion. It stated the broken man's farewells to that very vessel, Lance's friends, mother, ex-mate..

 

 

   Lance was buried just off the coast of Cuba. His grave is visited by people from all around the universe. Keith and Shiro are there most often, trimming the vegetation away from the enormous tombstone. They, the one's who polish the statue nearby, erected in their fallen comrade's honor. It is also they who join Lance when they have grown too old to so much as hoist a rag past their fallen love's cold ankles.

 

 

   As the two lovers lay fading next to eachother, they quote the engraving on Lance's statue. They say nothing but both shed a tear at the greatest loss of their lives. Shiro and Keith know that their final moments will be spent pondering over what could have been. They listen to the waves crashing in the distance and recall their own piece of ocean, how happy their boy had seemed until they found him gone. They wish their sunshine had stayed.

 

 

 

> _"...I have lived a short, but happy life. Though I held a huge secret, and I lay dead as you read it, know that I do not hold any resentment. I have lived long enough to witness love take away my only, yet I wish for love not to take from any of my loved one's. Nurture your love, and do not end as my existence did. I was loved, and so shall you be.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Adsfdhf im so sorry i read a fic and this happened. I haven't written a fic in ages. Im new to voltron so obv my first voltron fic again sorry


End file.
